Tan cerca de tu corazon
by Mara18328
Summary: A.U De Goku,Milk y vegeta
1. Chapter 1

Gokú fue con su abuelito Gohan a visitar al maestro Roshi, y fue ahí cuando conocieron a Milk, que poco a poco se fue volviendo la mejor amiga de Gokú; pero Milk al pasar el tiempo se hicieron los mejores amigos del mundo, inseparables, pero Gokú no se daba cuenta del asunto...  
Pasó un año y Gokú desapareció pero Milk aún esperaba todos los días que el volviera…  
Lo cierto era que Gokú había partido en busca de algún medicamento que curara a su abuelo que se encontraba muy enfermo, pero al morir su abuelo perdió toda alegría y se fue muy lejos dejando todo aquello que tanto quería atrás y encontrándose con alguien que le iría convertir en un asesino hipócrita…

Pasaron los años y ambos se habían olvidado de que se conocían.  
Milk se levantó muy entusiasmada esa mañana porque empezaría por fin la secundaria y para ella eso era un paso importante. Ella entró al edificio muy nerviosa, respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia el patio.  
Sin fijarse chocó con alguien, pero le pareció que hubiera chocado con un palo de hierro, y cayó al piso junto con todas sus cosas. Luego sintió una voz que le pareció extrañamente familiar…  
Gokú: -oye, ¿te encuentras bien?  
Milk:-eso creo-levanta la mirada y ve a un chico de su edad muy lindo que la mira amablemente-disculpa pero no te vi  
Gokú:- es culpa mía debí haberte esquivado perdóname Milk déjame ayudarte con tus cosas-  
Milk:-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-Gokú se asusto un poco, no supo como diablos se le vino ese nombre a la mente-¿qué acaso te conozco de alguna parte?  
Gokú:-no lo recuerdo muy bien… no sé cómo fue que adiviné tu nombre (así que así son las niñas… ¡qué bonita es! Pero… recuerdo haber visto a una niña antes ¡no puedo acordarme!)creo que estamos en la misma clase déjame acompañarte-  
Milk:-claro, esta bien…-  
Milk sonrió, sentía algo muy extraño cerca de ese chico, pudo saber al instante que serían buenos amigos; y si no fuera así tenía por seguro que sería un año muy interesante... Mientras iban caminando a Gokú se le vino a la mente todo lo que le dijo su abuelo sobre cómo tratar a las chicas, y en ese momento le aparecieron en su mente imágenes entrecortadas de una niña que hablaba con él. Volvió a mirar a Milk y en ese momento cruzaron miradas y le vinieron más recuerdos sobre quien era ella… Después de un largo silencio decidió hablar: Gokú:-creo haberte conocido de muy pequeño… es verdad todavía no me he presentado soy Gokú. Es un gusto volverte a verte…. Milk,

Milk:-¿Go...-Gokú?- entonces ella empezó a recordar al mismo tiempo que una lágrima le corría por la mejilla-¡Gokú! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!-y entonces no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y quedarse así por todo el tiempo que fuera posible, como si eso recompensara los 8 años sin verse. Gokú no tuvo más remedio que dejarse abrazar, pero sintió algo, algo muy extraño que nunca había sentido, y algo asustado se apartó de Milk

Gokú:-¿Qué fue eso? Sentí algo muy extraño cuando me tocaste. ¿No será que te volviste bruja o algo así Milk?

Milk:- Miro a Gokú con algo de confusión ya que no él no se daba a entender con lo que de verdad le sucedía, Milk no le paso nada por la mente su mente era tan limpia, si así es la mente de Milk imaginen la de Gokú-… bueno vamos a clases que estamos tarde

Gokú:- está bien Y los dos se dirigieron a su salón muy juntos, tan juntos que estaban a solo un movimiento de tocarse, pero de algún modo los nervios de ambos les impedían moverse y sin embargo las manos de ambos buscaban la del otro…


	2. Mentiras?

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, pero a ambos les parecieron años porque no podían sacar esa sensación tan extraña de sus corazones. Cada uno se sentaba al lado extremo del salón y no paraban de mirarse…Gokú estaba pensativo, puso su cara en blanco y así se quedó casi toda la clase.  
Gokú: -(¿qué es lo que me está pasando? Ciento como si miles de mariposas estuvieran en mi estómago revoloteando… ¿no será que tengo hambre?)  
Terminó el primer periodo y salieron todos al recreo, Milk al ver que Gokú se alejaba decidió ir tras él.  
Milk:- ¿no importa si te acompaño verdad Gokú?- Gokú la miro un buen rato y luego sonrió-tomaré eso como un sí- dijo Milk sonriente.  
En ese mismo momento paso por ahí un montón de chicas que al parecer seguían a alguien.  
Milk:- ¿Qué es eso?  
Gokú:- es solo que por fin Vegeta decidió aparecer…-  
Milk:- ¿y quién es Vegeta?  
Gokú le explico que Vegeta era según todas el chico más popular y arrogante de la escuela.  
Milk:- No puedo creerlo, tan escandalo solo por un chico apuesto…- dijo Milk  
Gokú:- Si…-En ese momento Gokú se lleno de alegría, no supo porque solo se alegró-  
Pronto Vegeta se percató de la presencia de alguien conocido, allí estaba, su compañero...Pero no se refería a compañero de secundaria... y al ver que se encontraba con una niña muy linda decidió ir a molestarlo.  
Vegeta:- hola belleza- Vegeta se agacha y besa su mano- que raro encontrar mujeres tan bonitas como usted andando con gente como el-.  
Gokú:-Vegeta por favor no te metas en esto (pero que es lo que trama)-  
Vegeta:-cállate insecto que acaso no soy libre de saludar a quien yo quiera-.  
Entonces Vegeta le dio un beso en la mejilla a Milk casi cerca de sus labios esperando una reacción de Gokú. Y tuvo razón, a Gokú le vino una sobredosis de celos (sin saber que eran celos)… aparto a Vegeta de Milk bruscamente  
Decenas de chicas se sintieron celosas, y fueron en "auxilio" como si un pequeño empujoncito fuera la gran cosa. En cambio Vegeta tenia un pequeña sonrisita  
Chica 1:-¿pero qué te pasa, cómo te atreves a hacer algo así? Lo pagaras muy caro maldito  
Vegeta:-déjenlo así chicas porque el que hizo esto fue Kakaroto o como le dicen ustedes…. "¡Gokú"!  
De pronto todas las personas alrededor miraron a Gokú, al que solo creían una leyenda; pero no, él estaba ahí en carne y hueso.  
Milk que no entendía lo que pasaba se acercó a Gokú en busca de una explicación  
Milk:- Gokú me puedes decir por qué todos aquí te miran así  
Antes de que Gokú pudiera decir algo Vegeta comenzó a hablar.  
Vegeta:-que acaso Kakaroto no te conto que no es un humano cualquiera, no me digas acaso que no notaste su cola de mono…-dijo vegeta mostrando la cola de Gokú- resulta que Kakaroto y yo somos ambos guerreros sayayin y vinimos aquí hace mucho tiempo para destruir la tierra, nos mandó un tal Freezer , yo me revelé, porque no soporto seguir las reglas de nadie, pero a pesar de que Freezer mató al abuelo de Kakaroto, él siguió bajo su mando solo por comida y posada y destruyó muchas ciudades, incluyendo esta, mató a tantas personas y se atrevió a venir a estudiar aquí…  
Gokú:- no Milk déjame explicarte…  
Milk:- ¿Explicarme? Explicarme que? Yo no creo esas cosas y lo de tu cola, je no sé que decir pero creo que es algo raro que uses cosas infantiles como estas, jajá y además el abuelo Gohan murió de una enfermedad, que son esas cosas que inventas ^^ (Eso creía ella…)-  
-Gokú se quedo aliviado, mas porque Vegeta no convencería a Milk con eso ya que Vegeta no repite las cosas dos veces, lo que no sabia es que Vegeta lo haría para simplemente fastidiarlo-

-Tocaron el timbre Vegeta se fue con ellos dos, Vegeta iba hablando con Milk de cosas de que les habían pasado, Vegeta iba diciendo de como aprendió artes marciales, gracias a su padre que… ya esta muerto, Milk le conto como conoció a Gokú y también como aprendió a luchar, mientras que Goku iva atrás de ellos viendo como Vegeta estaba tan cerca de ella, casi rodeándola con su brazo, sin saber lo que hacia y porque lo hacia interrumpió la conversación de ambos..-

Gokú: Bien bien bien, ehmm Milk..Eh..Ah ya se! ¿Quieres sentarte a mi lado? –Metiéndose entre los dos para que Milk quedara a SU lado-

Milk: Eh...Si bien, de acuerdo-Dijo extrañada por su comportamiento-

-Entraron al salón de clases Gokú no dejaba de mirarla no sabia por qué algo le decía "Mira su rostro"…Las clases terminaron y Vegeta propuso ir a comer algo los dos aceptaron y fueron a tomar alguna merienda ya que se estaban muriendo del hambre, Vegeta se sentó al lado de Milk y goku en del otro lado, se frustro cuando vio a vegeta cerca de ella y el quería sentarse al lado de milk pero no pudo, lo acepto y se sentó del otro lado, claro que Vegeta lo hacia solo para molestarlo…El mesero tomo la orden y al igual que milk se sorprendio por la cantidad de comida que pidió goku, vegeta quien por modales pidió un alimento descente y milk solo un refreso-

Milk: Goku cuanta hambre tienes! –Dijo sorprendida al ver como devoraba la comida rápidamente-

Goku: Ehhf sif milk..-Con la boca llena-

Vegeta: Vaya kakaroto se ve que no tienes modales.

Milk: (¿Porque le diría Kakaroto? Será que es un apodo)

Goku: Ahhh estoy satisfecho ohm que delicioso

-Vegeta pago la comida, claro con un poco del dinero de Milk ya que no alcanso ya que con la cantidad de comida que comio goku-

Milk: Muchas gracias por la merienda te lo agradesco mucho Vegeta

Vegeta: No me agradezcas preciosa –Le dio un beso en la mano esperando a que goku reaccionara, y asi fue Goku fruncio el seño pero no iso nada –

Milk: Bien me voy a mi casa, otra ves gracias

Vegeta: Ya te dije que no me lo agradezcas –Ahora fue un beso en sus labios muy corto, casi un milisegundo, la mente de milk era tan limpia que en sus pensamientos solo estaba "Estudiar" no sabía que vegeta hacia eso para molestar a Goku nisiquiera sabia que era un afecto, y goku que no sabia que era exactamente eso de todas maneras no espero y lo alejo un poco.-

Goku: Ehmm Milk déjame acompañarte a tu casa, ¿si?

Milk: Claro no hay problema… Adios vegeta, mucho gusto en conocerte ^^

Vegeta: Si..

-Goku se fue con Milk, milk le enseño donde estaba su casa no estaba tan lejos de la de goku….eran vecinos-

Goku: Vaya que casualidad

Milk: Si.. Tienes razón….me gusto volverme a encintrarme con tigo goku

Goku: a mi también milk fue genial volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.

Milk: -Con algunas lagrimas- porque… te fuiste goku sin siquiera decirme

Goku: P-perdoname milk

Milk: Claro que si pero dime porque –Llorando un poco-

Goku: Ya Milk veras que las cosas pasaran :)

Milk: P-perdoname actue como una niña l-lo siento –Limpiando algunas lagrimas-

Goku: Jaja No hay ningún problema milk, nos vemos mañana ¿si?

Milk: Je oviamente –Dijo calmándose un poco-

-Goku entro a su casa y se puso a pensar "Algun dia tendras que saber la verdad Milk..-

-Goku subio a la segunda planta y vio por su ventana

Goku: Eh? Que diablos me pasa?

..

Ojala les guste espero tener reviews para saber si tengo propósito para seguir escribiendo


	3. Conociendo tu lado asesino

Ahí estaba ella, demasiada concentrada leyendo un libro, llevaba puesto su camizon de dormir se veía muy bella con el cabello suelto…Pero no se daba cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando…Goku estaba viéndola fijamente se quedo ahí por un buen rato observándola hasta que la vio irse a dormir y Goku se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo…

-Eh..? Que diablos me pasa –Se dijo asi mismo muy dudoso…-

-Al dia siguiente Milk despertó lo primero que hiso fue irse a bañar se preparo su desayuno y se fue al salir se encontró con su mejor amigo se fueron sin decir una sola palabra, cuando llegaron al colegio y se encontraron con Vegeta…

Milk: Bueno días Vegeta

Vegeta: Buenos días princesa – Se fueron a dejar sus cosas al salón, lo que no sabían chicas hablando a sus espaldas-

hica 1: !Puedes creerlo! Esa chica nueva esta con el chico mas lindo de la escuela y ella como si nada! Como quisiera estar en su lugar T_T

Chica2: A mi también me frusta es el chico mas bello y ella ahí como si nada, seguro son novios, la otra ves vi que le dio un beso..

Chica1: Si! Se ve que es una cualquiera anda con ese chico y con ese tal Goku

Chica2: Recuedo que Vegeta le dice Kakaroto a Ese chico Goku

China1: Si…. Me asuste mucho cuando oi su nombre pensé que denuevo estaba aquí, pero no es el, además que en la lista vi que su nombre era Goku

Chica2: Saliendose del tema…Ese chico es igual de bonito ¿no?

Chinca1: Ehmm claro que si pero no se compara con mi Vegeta n.n

Chica2: ¡Es mi Vegeta! Pero….Si creo prefiero con el otro es mas lindo

Chica1: No me digas que….

Chica2: Exacto…hare cualquier cosa para tener a Goku, es muy bonito

Chica1: Hay tu si que te interesas en tener a un chico

Hyuna: Claro que si, yo Hyuna, no puedo andar vagando sola,hace 2 semanas deje a Erick porque era un idiota asi que ya esta dicho tengo que conquistar a Goku, hoy empesare ¿Estas con migo, Sharon?

Sharon: -.- Esta bien solo porque eres mi amiga y te apoyo en todo

-Asi las chicas su fueron en dirección donde estaba su objetivo…-

Sharon: H-Hola Ve…Ve..Vegeta –Dijo nervisamente-

Vegeta: Hola…-Le respondio secamente-

Milk: Hola, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Sharon: Ehmm..No solo…-No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida-

Hyuna: Milk… El profesor te mando a llamar

Milk: Asi? Para que?

Hyuna: Ehmmm…Para…Para que..No se solo dijo que quería hablar contigo de algo importante.

Milk: Bueno…Si es algo importante con mas razón ire, Goku, Vegeta ya vuelvo

Vegeta: Espera yo ire con tigo

Goku: Vegeta no crees que Milk deveria ir sola además el profesor la cito a ella –Tratando de que Vegeta no vaya con Milk-

Vegeta: ¡Y eso a ti que te importa maldito insecto!

Milk: No te tomes la molestia Vegeta ^^ -Milk se fue, cuando Sharon y Hyuna vieron que Milk se alejo, empezaron su plan-

Hyuna: Hola…Goku –Le hablo suavemente-

Goku: Que acaso me conoces?

Hyuna: ¡Claro que si! En la lista vi tu foto y tu nombre

Goku: A..S-si –Dijo goku nervioso-

Goku: -No quería hablar de su nombre asi que cambio el tema rápidamente- Ehmmm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hyuna: Mi nombre es Hyuna.

Goku: Ah, Mucho gusto Hyuna

Hyuna: Un gusto igual –Ya no sabia que decir ahora..¿Que? Que le diría, que le propondría-

Goku: Y ella quien es?

Hyuna: Oh..Ella es mi amiga..Sharon

Goku: Ya veo..Mucho gusto en conocerte Sharon..

Sharon: El gusto es mio, ya vuelvo debo ir al baño –Sharon se fue dejando a Hyuna, Vegeta y Goku….Vegeta sin decir nada solo se levanto para ir a comprar algo a la minitienda que había ahí, claro que no pudo evitar la antencion de las chicas, tocaron el timbre, y Goku se preguntaba donde estaba Milk, entonces vio por la entrada de la biblioteca y vio a Milk, Milk tenia una cara de sorprendida sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir se sus bellos ojos, Goku no pudo evitar verla asi y entro a ese lugar lleno de libros,diccionarios,enciclopedias, PERIODICOS ANTIGUOS….-

Goku: Hey! Milk te sucede algo, -Poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Milk...-

Milk: ¡Sueltame! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a tocarme! –le grito-

Goku: Eh? Milk que pasa –Nunca la vio de esa manera, que diablos le pasaba….Milk no dijo nada, solo le tiro el periódico en el pecho, Goku lo atrapo y vio como Milk salio corriendo y vio a un Vegeta con una sonrisa maligna..Goku vio el periódico, habrio los ojos como platos, al percatarse lo que decía el diario, "Demasiados asesinatos en 6 meses", "Chico asesina a 99 familias en 1 mes…Aun no se sabe quien es"-

Hyuna: -Que vio la escena- Lo sabia….

.-Flashblack de Hyuna.-

Abuelo: ¡Muy bien hyuna sigue asi!

Hyuna: Si abuelo ya entendí ¬¬ -Hyuna se encontraba arancando fresas, en la granja de su abuelo, cuando ve la silueta de un chico frente a ella (Humm quien será este chico es demasiado guapo y se ve muy fuerte)

Goku: Hola –Saluda- Lo siento pero son mis hornedes…-Hyuna ve como una destello azul sale de su mano izquierda estaba a punto de matarla cuando llega el abuelo de Hyuna y se pone delante de ella-

Hyuna: ¡!NOOOOOO ABUELITO!

Goku: Hmmm, bueno solo era una persona, entonces no necesitare tendre que matarte, bueno talves algún dia nos volmanos a escontrar y te podre asesinar jeje bueno me voy adiós! –Goku se fue volando, mientras que hyuna todavía estaba con una mirada atónita-

Hyuna: (Como diablos para el es tan difícil asesinar personas…Como diablos vino y se fue como si nada!

.- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-.

-Sin decir nada Goku se fue de la biblioteca llego al salón y no la encontró, talves había pedido permiso para salir, o simplemente se fue a otra clase y no la volveria ver nunca en horas de clases, o simplemente se escapo del colegio por la cólera que tenia…..Al terminar las clases Goku salio y en la salida se encontró con Vegeta…-

Vegeta: Jaja…. Y ahora que haras Kakaroto…

Goku: Shhhh no me digas asi Vegeta

Vegeta: Sabes que ese es tu verdadero nombre…

Goku: Vegeta, lo se pero…

Vegeta: Solo dime que haras

Goku: Tendre que matar a Hyuna al parecer las únicas personas que estaban ahí solo era Milk y Ella y tu por su puesto, asi que tendre que matarla

Vegeta: Jajaja, Ay, Kakaroto, la palabra matar para ti es tan fácil…

Goku: Eso creo…

Vegeta: Milk… Tambien se encontraba ahí, no me digas que también tendras que matarla….-Goku se quedo pensadiso, es cierto…Como iva a matarla era su mejor amiga, como lo haría!.-

Goku: No se que hacer, tendre que…Mentirle…

Vegeta: Mentirle…¿Por?...No me digas que acaso la quieres

Goku: Claro que si, como crees que no la voy a querer

Vegeta: Yo no hablo de querer como amiga, estúpido Kakaroto, ¡La amas!

-Goku se quedo pensativo ya había escuchado esa palabra antes…hasta que recordó…-

Goku: No..No no como crees…

Vegeta: Jaja, ahora con mas razón la voy a hacer mi novia

Goku: ¿Tu que?...

Vegeta: Que la voy a hacer mi hembra..

Goku: ¡Como se te ocurre!

Vegeta: Claro que si, imagínatela desnuda enseñándome sus redondos senos…Seria muy bonito ¿no? jajaja

Goku: ¡Callate! –Goku Salio volando dejando a Vegeta con una sonrisa picara…cuando llego por donde vivía vio a Milk sentada en la cera llorando…-

Goku: ¡Milk!

-Milk se asusto mucho, ahí estaba ese mounstro… No podía hacer nada…-

Milk: No te me acerques…

Goku: Milk… porque te fuiste asi de la biblioteca..

Milk: ¡Y todavía preguntas! ¡!Mounstro¡!

Goku: -Actuando- Aaaa te refieres a eso… Milk..Ese no soy yo… No se porque saliste corriendo jaja además que yo me llamo Goku no Kakaroto Milk que rara eres que crees que soy yo, solo se parece a mi

Milk: Eso no prueba nada… -Milk era inocente pero no era tonta- Vegeta te dice de esa manera, Vegeta me conto una parte de TU historia pero no…Tu no destruiste cuidades solo matabas Gente…. Ahora todo tiene sentido, no estuve un año aquí, cuando mis padres murieron, viaje y me quede todo un año! Y en ese año tu estuviste asesinando a Billones de gente…..Porque…Porque… G-Go...…!Kakaroto!

Goku: ¡Callate maldita sea! Si no me crees no me creas –La agarro de los hombros zarandeandola- ¡NO ME CREAS MILK! No me creas…¡Vete con Vegeta si quieres, que el te cuente también lo que iso!...

Milk: Sueltame…Me…Me lastimas…

Goku: ¡!Te dije que te calles maldita zorra!¡ !Callate! -Goku se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y de lo que dijo, no podría creer lo que le dijo a su amiga…Se sentía tan culpable…La solto de los hombros y la mira con una cara de perdón-

Goku: Per..Perdoname Milk

Milk: NO…no te perdonare… Yo… No..Kakaroto –Sin mas se fue corriendo y entro a su casa para no seguir viendo a ese animal..-

-Goku, vio como se fue Milk corriendo, entrando a su casa y cerro la puerta demasiado fuerte, Goku no iso nada mas que resignarse, de alguna manera no debía decirle la verdad…Tenia que seguir mintiendo, .-

-Al dia siguiente no quería encontrarse con Milk haci que desidio ver como ella salía y se iva cuando ella se fue a una distancia considerada decidio seguirla, cuando llegaron, vio como Hyuna se le acercaba…-

Hyuna: Hola goku! –Le dijo alegremente-

Goku: Hola…-Le dijo sin energía.- Ah es cierto…Hyuna…Me acompañas tengo que decirte algo –Hyuna que no se imaginaba lo que iria a hacer… aunque ese animal haya matado a su abuelo igual no lo dejaría hasta conseguir su atención… Y ella CREIA que ya le había llamado la antencion…Hyuna lo siguió y llegaron a un lugar apartado de la escuela un poco oscuro y con nada de gente…-

Goku: Hyuna yo… -Pero no pudo terminar porque hyuna lo interrumpio-

Hyuna: No es necesario decirlo Goku –Y le dio un beso en los labios muy largo- Yo también te amo

Goku: No entiendo..¿Que fue eso?

Hyuna: Es un beso cuando es un cariño, es la forma de decirlo al otro que lo amas –Ahí fue cuando Goku recordó cuando Vegeta beso a Milk…-

Goku: Ya veo… (Maldito Vegeta) –Penso-

Hyuna: ¿Nos vamos, amor? Jijiji

Goku: Ehmm espera tengo que decirte algo mas…

Hyuna: Ok, dimelo –Cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia una bola de energía en su cara….-

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
